The Reason
by BigSister2
Summary: Duo wants to know why Heero hasn't said "I Love You" to Quatre, but what Heero does that evening surprises both Quatre and Duo. HeeroxQuatre, TrowaxDuo.


HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! - Another chance to start off fresh and new and that exactly what I'm doing. I've had some ideas floating around in my head and I finally decided to post some. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated. I tried and it could be better, but please enjoy.

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way or the characters.

This story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains yaoi. If you do not like male/male pairings then please leave. The pairings are 1x4, 2x3.

* * *

"Hey Duo, you made it! I'm so glad." Quatre exclaimed, quickly opening the door, pulling Duo in for a hug.

"Hey I told you I would make it and you know I never lie." Duo said returning the hug.

Quatre pulled back and frowned, his blond eyebrows knitting together.

"I know, but it was such short notice."

"Hey don't worry about it Kitty Kat." Duo smiled and affectionately ruffled Quatre's short blond hair. "That's what friends are for."

Quatre smiled and ushered Duo inside. "I hope you have time for some refreshments?" Questioned Quatre as he directed Duo to the sitting room.

"As long as it's not that tea stuff you drink. No offense buddy, but that's just not for me."

A joyful laugh escaped Quatre's mouth and he shook his head in merriment. He handed Duo a canned beverage and sat across from him on a peach colored couch. Quatre poured himself a cup of green tea and added three cubes of sugar all in one fluid movement. While Duo popped the soda can, Quatre took a testing sip of his tea and smirked at Duo from over the rim of the small, white cup.

"So how are you and Trowa doing?"

Duo blushed, a light pink staining his cheeks. "I should have known that one was coming," Duo shook his head, his long chestnut plait moving silently against his back. "But if you _really_ must know its going great. He's collecting the rest of his things from the circus and then he will have officially moved in with me." Duo fidgeted a little and put the can of soda on the table in between himself and Quatre. "I just don't know if we are going too fast, you know. I don't want to push Trowa into doing something he doesn't want to do."

Quatre gave Duo a concerned look. "Duo you know Trowa wouldn't do anything he doesn't want to do. So Trowa agreeing to move in with you should be proof enough that he is ready and that he truly loves you. So don't doubt that." Quatre smiled and added. "Besides take it from an empathic, Trowa has wanted to take a stop further for a while now."

Duo's eyes widened slightly and then he smiled. "You know that reminds me of something."

"Of what?" Quatre prompted.

"Well today, before he left to gather the rest of his things he said that he _loved _me. I mean he actually _said_ it you know. I was surprised, not that I minded or anything, but that's the first time he ever voiced it. Hell, I was going to say it first, but I didn't want to sound pushy."

Quatre placed his empty tea cup on the table and clapped his hands together. "That's great news Duo. Congratulations. I'm sure you guys will do fine."

Duo downed his can of soda and looked at Quatre, straight-faced. "So, what about you and Heero? You two have been together a lot longer than Trowa and I have. Has Heero said the 'L' word yet?"

"Well you know...he hasn't actually _said_ it yet, but I know he does."

Duo gave Quatre a skeptical look. "Come on dude, Heero is more uptight than Trowa ever was, with his mind focused only on 'the mission.' If he hasn't said it yet how do you know for sure?"

Quatre shook his head. "He's not only all about the mission now Duo, that was just during the war, and besides there is more than one way to tell someone you love them."

Duo sighed, "I know that Quatre, but why hasn't Heero said it yet if he loves you the way you say he does."

Quatre leaned back into the plush seat. "Because Duo, Heero had a difficult childhood. Not saying that you guys haven't either." Quatre quickly added, "But Heero hasn't learned the exact way to express himself yet. He's afraid of getting hurt and that if he gives in to me and my love that I will refuse him and he'll be alone again." Quatre shrugged. "So the only things I can do are show and give him all the nurturing and love I can and wait patiently for him to realize that."

"It sounds like you're working a lot harder than Heero is at your relationship."

"Its nothing like that Duo, I promise you. Heero's working at it just as much as I am, if not more." Quatre assured.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-

Duo clicked the button on his watch stopping the alarm. He stood up and reached in his pocket, pulling out a disc.

"Well I'm sorry buddy, but we're going to have to cut this conversation short. I promised Trowa I would meet him. So here is the disc I promised ya."

Quatre took the disc Duo offered and smiled. "Thanks again Duo, you're the greatest." Quatre pulled Duo in for another hug and squeezed lightly.

Duo chuckled and returned the hug.

"Hey anytime buddy." Duo pulled back and looked seriously at the blond man in front of him. "But for real buddy, I'm worried about you and Heero."

"Duo I promise you everything's okay, lets just please drop the subject alright." pleaded Quatre.

Duo sighed. "Fine, but remember I'm always here if you need anything alright."

"Hey that's my line! But really I don't want Trowa mad at me for keeping you."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Duo walked out the front door towards his Mercedes Benz that he received from Quatre as a birthday present the year before.

"Tell Trowa I said 'hi' okay!" Quatre yelled, waving his last goodbye to Duo. Duo gave thumbs up as he hopped in his car, started the engine and drove away.

As Quatre closed the door strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist.

"He's gone." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, he's gone, you know you could have come down here and greeted him." Quatre replied, leaning back in the embrace.

"Hm, I didn't want to interrupt. Besides I was getting ready for tonight."

"Getting ready for tonight? What are you talking about I didn't make any plans." Quatre questioned, turning around in Heero's arms. Heero smirked and landed a quick kiss on Quatre's lips. "I know you didn't make any plans. I did. Now you have to go get ready."

"Ready for what Heero?" What's all this about?"

"Now that's a secret. Your clothes are on the bed. Take a shower and then put them on."

"But—"

"No buts." interjected Heero. "Now go." Heero gently pushed Quatre toward the staircase. Quatre quickly climbed the stairs, curiosity and excitement coursing through his veins.

* * *

_45 Minutes Later_

"Is the blindfold really necessary Heero?" Quatre questioned, as he fidgeted in the passengers seat of the Toyota Sequoia.

Heero chuckled. "Impatient are we?"

"Yes! I wanna know where we are going." whined Quatre.

"You know I think you're cute when you whine." Quatre crossed his arms and pouted. A small smile graced Heero's face as he continued driving to their destination. The rest of the ride was rode in silence and Heero started to think Quatre was upset with him for all the secrecy. Heero parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"Wait here." He directed to Quatre and got out of the car. Quatre sighed and leaned back in the seat. He didn't know what to expect from Heero. He was always the one that planned outings and this coming from Heero was suspicious. Just then his door opened and a hand gently guided him out of the car. Quatre heard the car door close and felt himself being guided forward. The blindfold was taken off and Quatre took in his surroundings. They were in front of a building that said 'Music Haven' in big red neon lights.

"Heero…isn't this…."

"The new jazz nightclub restaurant that just opened." finished Heero. Quatre tackled Heero and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

"Heero this is great!"

"…So you're not mad at me?"

"What? Of course not Heero." Quatre pulled on Heero's blue, silk buttoned up shirt. "Let's go Heero, come on."

Heero shook his head and allowed Quatre to lead him through the entrance doors. As they were being lead to their seats Quatre took in the atmosphere and the decorations of the place. His eyes were wide and he clung on to Heero's shirt even tighter.

"Do you like it sir?" asked the waiter as he finished bringing them to their upper level seats.

Quatre smiled and nodded. "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy the food and the music." And he walked away.

"Heero this is…fantastic. Did you see the paintings on the wall? And look down," he pointed. "There's a real live jazz band playing." He leaned back in his seat, closed, his eyes and sighed. "This is great Heero. Thank you so much." Heero gave a soft laugh and Quatre opened his eyes and looked curiously at him. "What?"

"Nothing, its just you get excited so easy." He answered. "It's amusing."

Quatre shrugged and looked down from the balcony at the playing band.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm listening to my favorite music live, I'm about to eat, and I'm with the man I love. I'm at the top of the world right now."

Heero opened his mouth to comment, but the waiter walked up and presented them with garden fresh salad.

"I'll be right back to take your order. Enjoy." It wasn't until after they had ordered desert that they really talked to one another, Quatre too absorbed in the music and Heero too caught up in his thoughts.

"…Quatre?"

Quatre turned around and faced Heero. "Yes love, is there something wrong?"

Heero calmly shook his head. "No, but I wanted to ask you a very important question." Quatre's face turned serious and Heero intertwined his fingers through Quatre's left hand. "No need to lose you joy babe. It's just…I want to know if…"

Quatre squeezed his hand lightly. "You can ask me anything Heero. Take your time. I love you remember that." Heero nodded and untwined their fingers. He got up and kneeled in front of Quatre. Quatre raised his eyebrow and was about to comment, but Heero shook his head.

"No, wait I have to say this."

Quatre nodded in understanding and waited patiently.

"I know I'm not the easiest guy to live with and I have a hard time expressing myself and on top of that I don't show you how much I truly care for you." He took a deep breath. "I brought you here tonight to tell you that I love you Quatre Raberba Winner. You mean everything to me." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a box. "Quatre, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Heero opened the box and the gold band gleamed off of the low lighting. Quatre's mouth dropped open in disbelief and he lightly touched the gold band as if it would break.

When Quatre didn't reply immediately Heero began to fidget and the expectant look in his eyes fell. "Well Quatre?"

Quatre jumped on Heero knocking them both to the floor. "Yes Heero! Yes I'll marry you!" Heero smiled and he heard clapping in the background.

Quatre blushed and dug his head further in Heero's chest. "This is so embarrassing."

Heero chuckled. "This coming from the heir to the Winner Enterprises, master at public speaking." Heero helped them both get up and took the ring out of the box and slid it on Quatre's left ring finger.

"Congratulations!"

Heero and Quatre looked up and they saw their waiter holding their deserts. He smiled and placed the two slices of German Chocolate Cake on the table.

"To celebrate the Jazz band has decided to play a special dedication to your union tonight"

"Oh now that isn't really necessary."

The waiter shook his head and said. "It's a celebration."

The music started up again and a nice soft musical flow wafted through the building.

Heero held out his hand to Quatre. "Can I have this dance?"

Quatre smiled. "I would love to."

They danced until the song ended with Quatre wrapped in Heero's arms.

"Let's eat our desert and go home."

Quatre nodded and they sat down and enjoyed the rest of their meal and left, but only after Quatre received an autographed album of the Jazz band, One Night Left, that was playing that night. On the drive home the only sound throughout the car was the low volume of the radio.

As Heero was unlocking the door to their house he noticed the faraway look in Quatre's eyes.

"Quatre are you having second thoughts?"

Heero's voice snapped Quatre out of his contemplation. "Huh...Oh no Heero I still want to get married it's just…"

"It's just what then?"

Quatre looked up into Heero's eyes, his own full of swirling emotion. "I just wanted to know if this had anything to do with what Duo and I talked about today."

Heero raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms leaning against the front door, the evening wind rustling his hair. "I don't know what you and Duo talked about, but I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Heero drew Quatre in closer to him. "I love you Quatre Winner and I'll say it as many times as need be."

A tear slipped down Quatre's face and Heero brushed it away with his thumb. "Don't cry love."

Quatre gave a watery smile. "I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy to hear you say that Heero." Heero engulfed Quatre in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"No need to be sorry Quatre." Heero pulled back and smiled and Quatre returned the gesture. "Let's go inside and celebrate some more."

Quatre raised his eyebrow at Heero's smirk. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Heero bent down and captured Quatre's lips in a searing kiss. They both pulled back breathless.

"If I didn't know any better Heero I would say you were using me for sex." Heero opened the door and pulled Quatre in capturing his lips once again. He pulled back and started nipping at Quatre's neck as he closed and locked the door behind them, but Quatre pulled away.

"Heero, wait"

"Wait….for what? I want you _right_ now." Heero whispered huskily.

"I know, but I have to tell Duo what happened. He'll be so surprised."

"Oka-"Before the word left Heero's mouth, Quatre took off for the vid phone.

"Maxwell and Barton residence. How may I help you this lovely evening?"

"Duo, it's me. Guess what?"

Once Quatre's form appeared on the vid phone Duo smiled. "Yo whassup Kitty Kat? You look like you own the world."

"That or either he just had the best sex ever." Smirked Trowa who appeared behind Duo and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Well I'm about to in any case, but look." Quatre showed his hand in front of the camera.

"Whoa Quat is that a…"

"Yep." Quatre declared triumphantly. "Heero asked me to marry him. Isn't it great? It was so romantic guys he took me out to this new jazz nightclub and he looked so nice tonight and then when he proposed I was so shocked, but it was perfect."

"It wasn't that great." Heero committed appearing beside Quatre.

"It's about time you did it Heero. What took you so long?" Questioned Trowa.

Heero shrugged. "I had to wait for the right time."

"Wait a second Heero you told Trowa about this?"

Heero shrugged. "Yeah he helped me pick out the ring."

"Is that true Trowa?" questioned Duo.

Trowa smiled. "Yeah just helping out a friend."

"Wait a damn minute where's my ring Trowa?"

Trowa's eyes widened at Duo's question and he started to back away from Duo. He waved to Quatre and Heero. "…Uh I'll see you guys later, congratulations." And with that he turned and left from the room.

"Hey get your ass back here Uni-Bang Boy! I'm not finished with you yet." Duo turned back to the vid phone. "You'll have to excuse me I'm going to have to beat the answer out of him, but you guys have fun tonight and congratulations." He waved and the vid phone went black.

"Now can we get back to where we were?" Heero whispered in Quatre's ear.

Quatre shivered at the husky words of his lover, but pushed him away again.

"Wait Heero can I just call my sister first?"

"Sister? Quatre you have 28 of them."

"I know, but please I at least have to tell one of them, you know how much they adore you."

Heero sighed. "Fine, but be quick about it. I'll be waiting upstairs."

"I'll be right there." Assured Quatre.

Heero nodded and he trudged upstairs. Quatre quickly dialed one of his older sisters and explained the news. She cooed and awed and before she hung up promised to pass the news along. Quatre was about to go upstairs when he suddenly thought of Relena. She was his closest friend besides Duo and he quickly dialed her number and waited to be patched through.

"Quatre how are you this evening?"

"Just great Relena and you won't belief what happened." He couldn't contain the excitement and blurted out, "Heero proposed to me."

"What?" Relena's eyes got wide and she jumped lightly in her seat. "Quatre that is great news. Oh my you know I need details."

Quatre commenced to telling Relena exactly what happened that evening and soon they started talking about the wedding plans and decorations that would be needed. Their conversation however was interrupted by a growling noise in the background.

Relena looked behind Quatre at an irate Heero and laughed. "It seems your fiancé isn't happy that I'm keeping you from him. I'll talk to you later so we can do some planning. Goodbye Quatre."

After Quatre said his goodbyes to Relena, he looked guilty at Heero. "I'm really sorry love, but I just had to tell Relena. I was coming up there right aft—"

In one swift movement Quatre was silenced as Heero crushed his mouth over his. Heero pulled back and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, pulling him closer. "I told you I wanted you to myself Quatre." Heero said huskily.

Quatre squirmed in the embrace making a point to rub against Heero's erection. Heero gasped and Quatre took the opportunity to invade Heero's moist mouth with his own tongue. Heero moaned as Quatre's tongue battled with his own. Heero pulled back admitting defeat and Quatre smirked licking his own lips.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "How about I make it up to you for keeping you waiting."

Heero felt Quatre's tongue on the outer rim of his ear and he swallowed hard. "What did you have in mind?"

Quatre's hand snaked down Heero's chest and slipped under his shirt, toying with a nipple. "How about I give you…" His hand moved from Heero's chest to his erection and he caressed it through Heero's slacks, "the _best_ blowjob you've _ever_ had."

At Quatre's words Heero groaned and picked up the blond. Quatre yelped in surprise as Heero started heading towards their room and tossed his bundle on the bed. He leaned over Quatre and smirked.

"What are you smirking for?"

Heero tugged Quatre's shirt off. "Because once you've through giving me 'the _best_ blowjob you've _ever_ had' I'm going to pound into you so hard, you wont be able to move in the morning."

Before Quatre could utter a comment Heero sealed his lips over his. They spent the rest of the evening it the room with no interruptions, except one.

Please leave a message after the tone…BEEP

"Heero?…Quatre?…Pick up the phone I know you guys are there. It's me Wufei…Fine don't pick, but I probably know why because according to Duo, you guys are enjoying some of the greatest sex ever, so I just called to say congratulations and thanks for calling me. I mean I see how important I am to you guys. You can tell everyone and their mother about the engagement, but not me. I'm not bitter mind you, just stating facts. However because of your neglect I _better_ be the best man at the wedding…Well call me _whenever _you two get the chance. And once again congratulations."

* * *

Well that's it. Thanks for reading and please review. I really appreciated the comments.


End file.
